Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} + 6 = 6\sqrt{x} + 9$
Answer: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6\sqrt{x} = (6\sqrt{x} + 9) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} + 6 = 9$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} + 6) - 6 = 9 - 6$ $2\sqrt{x} = 3$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{3}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{3}{2}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{3}{2} \cdot \dfrac{3}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{4}$